¡Responsabilidad!
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ciel había metido la pata, sin querer, obviamente, pero con las hormonas revolviéndose dentro de él, Lizzy tiene la última palabra... o los baños de agua fría. [Premio por 200 historias sección "especial"]


Voy a ir ya subiendo los premios poco a poco (algunos se me hacen dificiles porque es la primera vez que usaré a esos personanjes). Es mi primer fic en este famdon y por ahora no tengo pensado más a menos que sea un sorteo o algo uxu.

* * *

El ganador del sorteo fue: **Jackilyn** en la sección " _Especial_ ".

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: ¡Responsabilidad!

Pareja: Ciel y lizzy

Género: Romance/ humor.

Ranking: T.

Estado: Completo.

Advertencias: MEGA OOC pues es la primera vez que uso estos personajes lol.

Disclaimer: Ni el anime/manga ni los personajes me pertenecen. Es sin fin de lucro.

* * *

 **º¡Responsabilidad!º**

 **..**

Con todo lo que había vivido, Ciel sopesó que estaría preparado para ese momento. O al menos, que tardaría más en llegar de lo que esperaba. Después de los mal entendidos que parecían ser el pan de cada día con Sullivan, lo que menos esperaba es que sucediera precisamente con ella.

Pero tan cierto como que llovía hacia abajo, su mano estaba donde no tenía que estar y, de una forma muy completamente infantil, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que ella había crecido. O al menos, estaba creciendo de una forma muy, pero que muy, saludable.

Lizzy se removió con un kyah femenino. Por un instante, temió que una bofetada llegara hasta su rostro, pero ella solo se encorvó sobre sí misma, cubriéndose los senos mientras él se miraba incrédulo la mano.

¿Siempre habían sido tan suaves y apetecibles estas cosas…? O es que simplemente algo estaba cambiando.

No lo sabía. Tampoco podía entenderlo.

Lizzy se incorporó lentamente y Ciel empezó a temer por sus partes más nobles. Y por la sonrisa que Sebastián estaba dedicándole, no se metería por medio de ser así hasta que se hubiera divertido lo suficiente.

Tragó. A ver cómo se disculpaba ahora… Esto no era algo que se arreglara con florituras ni cosas así. Y especialmente, era conocedor de la furia que la chica podía tener si alguien le tocaba demasiado los ovarios. ¿Cómo no iba a enfadarse de que, ni siquiera él, alguien tocara una parte de su intimidad?

Él podía comprenderlo… muy bien.

—Ciel— nombró pausadamente y en un tono poco normal de su tono de voz.

—Eh. ¿Sí? — cuestionó tragando nuevamente. Pareciera que sus partes nobles se hubieran subido hasta atragantarse en su garganta.

Qué estupidez más grande… o no.

Lizzy le miró de reojo. Se abrazaba a sí misma con los brazos, justo sobre los pechos que eran malditamente blandos. Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Tendría que leer mejor su postura en vez de centrarse en pensar cómo serían sin las ropas y si saltarían en ciertos movimientos.

Maldijo sus hormonas de adolescente. Esto no sucedía antes. Los cambios en un cuerpo humano eran una jodida patada a la entrepierna.

—Tú has…

Más saliva pasando por su boca y garganta.

—… tocado. ¿Verdad?

Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero asintió. Así como él no quería que ella viera su marca, suponía que Lizzy tampoco querría que invadieran su intimidad. Lógica pura.

Notó sus ojos brillar e incorporarse. La idea de que se lanzara contra él para cobrar venganza la encontró tanto justa como problemática. Era capaz de volver a notar de más.

Lizzy se lamió los labios, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ya estamos prometidos, pero… ahora sí que sí que tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos — comenzó con una traviesa sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Ciel enarcó una ceja —. Así que…

Y antes de que Ciel tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, saltó ágilmente contra él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y presionando aquellas dos joyas blandas contra su pecho.

—Elizabeth — advirtió sintiendo cómo todos, y cuando decía todos, quería decir TODOS, los músculos de sus cuerpos se tensaban. Malditas hormonas.

—Tienes que tomar tu responsabilidad. No puedes hacer esto y pensar que nada pasará — canturreó.

La sintió jugar con algo en su nuca que no podía ver y un instante después, tenía algo atado a su cabeza. Cuando llevó las manos al lugar, tenía un sombrerito en miniatura de mujer, que seguramente le había pasado Sebastián por la espalda.

Ciel remugó entre las risas de los otros dos. Se puso en pie dejando a Lizzy usar sus buenos reflejos y la miró desde su altura con enfado.

Lizzy se achantó y mordisqueó el dedo índice con culpabilidad. Sebastián recogió la prenda que le tiró.

No obstante, antes de salir y mientras sentía el corazón latiéndole como una furia, susurró.

—Tomaré mi responsabilidad siempre.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando el grito estalló en toda la mansión. Ciel se apoyó contra la puerta, acomodándose los pantalones y cuando Sebastián apareció tras él, gruñó.

—Un baño.

Lizzy ya no era una niña. Y al parecer, él tampoco.

Ya no podían tener tantos juegos tontos. Especialmente, si siempre iban a terminar con un baño de agua fría malísimo para su salud.

 **Fin**

 **26 de mayor del 2016.**

¡Gracias por participar y ayudarme en el sorteo de celebración de mis 200 historias!


End file.
